The Problem with Boggarts
by Arctic-Revenge
Summary: My spin on the Boggart lesson. Non-Conventional Slash. It's an old work, forgive me. R&R I don't know if I'll write more or not.


A_R: No own. Old work. No Beta.

Boggarts. Creatures with no known natural form that when placed in the presence of another creature, takes the form of that creature's deepest, darkest fear.

Remus Lupin had returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, after professor Umbridge and her demonic pink self had been removed from Hogwarts, despite the fact he was a known and registered were-wolf. Every student in Hogwarts was glad to have their one competent, non-evil DADA professor back. Well…almost every student. You see, Professor Lupin was quite upset that he never got to finish teaching some of his topics and insisted they be re-taught before moving on to any other subject matters. This included the Boggart lesson that Harry's dementor fear ended abruptly in their fifth year, much to one Draco Malfoy's relief.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, was renowned for not being afraid of anything and this whole Boggart trouble would hurt his reputation in ways unthinkable. It would destroy him. His family, his peers and anyone he ever met would mock him for the rest of his existence and beyond. Not to mention what the Dark Lord would do if… Draco didn't really want to think about that. The fact was that now he would have to go through this whole ordeal again without Potter's antics to bail him out and that was why he was going to the DADA room right now to talk to his were-professor before class.

Draco stepped boldly up to the large wooden door that guarded said classroom. He hardly had time to raise his fist to knock when the professor beckoned him in by name. As Draco opened the door he could see Lupin grading papers at his desk at the front of the class. What he wasn't expecting was Potter sitting at the front desk with him discussing what seemed to be advanced defense magic. Draco made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him, and took a deep breath.

"Professor, I was wondering if I might have a word?" He looked from Lupin to Potter to Lupin again with a look of distaste. "In private." Harry bristled at the blonde boy's words but stood up indignantly and gathered his books.

"I was just leaving to meet Ron anyways Malfoy, no need to be a git about it." Harry scowled and marched past Draco. "See you in class Mooney!" The raven-haired boy shouted back with a smile.

"Good-bye Harry." Lupin replied in his normal cheery tone. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" He picked up his quill and start back at his papers.

"About today's lesson, I'd like you to omit my grade, as I will not be participating." Remus look at the boy with a quirked eyebrow.

"What ever for?" His voice laden in curiosity.

"You needn't to know why professor. I just will not be participating." Draco crossed his arms in defiance.

"You know very well I can't do that Mr. Malfoy. You are required, as is everyone else, to do this practice. Your grade would suffer immensely if-"

"I will gladly fail this class in exchange for not doing this project." Draco cut the professor off. "I will skip, get as many detentions as Flitch will allow, pay you, not to do this assignment." The professor ran a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps you should take a seat Mr. Malfoy." Remus patted the back of the chair Potter was previously sitting in. Draco leered at the mild-mannered man and begrudgingly took the seat. Remus pushed his papers and quill aside and swiveled his chair towards the boy. "I'm curious as to why this, of all assignments, is the one you would risk failing the class for? Is it because of your reputation as a Slytherin?" Draco's head picked up at the name of his house. "I thought so. The notorious Malfoy-No Fear policy." Draco growled.

"Don't you DARE insult the Malf-" Lupin patted Draco on the head.

"The Malfoy name. I know." Remus leaned back in his chair. "But, you see Mr. Mafoy, no one in Hogwarts history has ever been allowed to back out of this assignment for any reason. You will be no exception." Draco's face twisted in horror.

"No, no professor, you don't seem to understand. I can't do this, I won't!" The blonde boy nearly leapt from his chair.

"Yes you can, and you will Mr. Malfoy. Fears are meant to be conquered and only good can come of that." Remus put a hand to Draco's shoulder. "Fears only hurt us Draco, you'll find a way."

That's when the classroom door burst open with his classmates returning from lunch. Lupin motioned for Draco to take his seat as he walked towards a hauntingly familiar wardrobe.

"Welcome back students. This half of the class will be for the practical portion of banishing Boggarts, so please put away your notes and form a single file line…here." The professor pointed his wand at a spot on the floor and turned the Gramophone on to an upbeat jazzy record. "Let's begin."

Draco had managed to fall into the middle back of the line. It was all the same with a few exceptions like the mud-blood's irrational fear of ladybugs. As the line went on Draco could feel his stomach sink. He couldn't run out now; he'd be labeled a coward. His life was over. He began shaking his head at Lupin but all the man did in return was smirk. Bloody sadist! The room became silent as Draco came to the front of the line. Murmurs behind him quieted as Draco closed his eyes and stepped forward. The students spread out around him to see what the mighty Malfoy heir was afraid of. Lupin slowly let the wardrobe door creak open, he as curious as the rest of the class. All eyes concentrated on Draco and the wardrobe. He gripped his wand tightly and let out a breath.

"You may want to take a step back, this will not end well." Most of the students took Draco's warning as a joke spawned from his narcissism but, it wasn't. The Boggart came into view, not fully formed as Draco opened his eyes. At first glance, it looked like a normal set of black wizards robes heaped on the floor but, it began rise into the form of a person. Whispers behind him didn't calm him any.

'_The Dark Lord?' 'He fears he-who-must-not-be-named?' _

The person had his head down, sharply angled raven locks completely covering his face. The blonde gulped and took a step into firing range of the Boggart and it immediately stomped up to Draco in apparent rage and gave him a straight fist to the face, knocking Draco into some of the desks feet away. Then started its tirade.

"Rid-!"

"Your what's ridiculous Draco Malfoy!, you mother-fucking FAGGOT!, where did you get the BLOODY notion that I'd EVER want to be with a pansy ass cock-sucking virgin like you, you prissy, conceited, egotistical, muggle hating, spineless, death-eating Slytherin Ass Pirate!!! I'll NEVER love you!" The hair had flown out of the Boggart's face to reveal a very, extremely pissed off Harry Potter. "Go rot in Azkaban, you poof, and don't forget to drop the soap, if they even have showers there!" Boggart-Harry kicked the blonde in the side for good measure and stormed back into the wardrobe, slamming it shut behind him.

Silence

Some kids had to sit down and process what had just happened while others couldn't move. Draco clutched his head and as soon as he could move he stood and made for the door, past the ring of students. What Draco hadn't counted on, was Mr. Harry Potter to be the student standing behind him the entire time; and Harry showed absolutely no intention of moving. They stood there for a moment, students finally tuning back in from their previous states of shock, Harry looked Draco straight in the face.

"Draco." The blonde boy stood transfixed by the other's bright green eyes.

"Yes… H-Potter?..." Harry looked at the stone floor of the classroom and his shoulders tensed greatly but, it was too late by the time some of the students notice the boy's clenched fists. In a repeat performance, the real Harry Potter landed a hard right hook to Draco's face, re- knocking the poor boy back into the desks. The raven haired, rage-infused Gryffindor walked over to the boy, nearly hissed looking Draco in the eyes.

"What the Boggart said!" Harry then let out something akin to a growl and charged out of the room. Silence reclaimed the space as Draco brushed himself off with what dignity he had left and walked briskly out of the room in the opposite direction of Harry Potter.

*End Chapter One*


End file.
